Good Music Makes You Dance Like This
by Unholy Blight
Summary: Just a snippet of Dante's antics...


**( Look up a video on Youtube called. "Good Music Makes You Dance Like This" and then you'll know the song that Dante's dancing to. xD ) **

_ Sitting in his usual place in the shop, he sat back in his chair, his feet propped up on the solid oak desk, having nothing better to do since he had no prior jobs planned out for the day, all he could do was sit at his desk, with a magazine over his face, bored out of his ever loving mind. Giving a rather bored sigh, he set up, rubbing the scruff on his chin as an idea had begun to form. His eyes flashed a light and playful crimson as he lowered his feet from the desk top, the boots hitting the floor as he kicked them off. Getting up from his chair, he strode across the room over to the juke box, a sheepish grin spreading across that rugged face of his, he devised a plan that would no doubt amuse him to no end. _

_Since he knew that he would be alone for the remainder of the evening, he decided he would work out the best way possible…he would dance. Having learned the art and mastered it at a young age, he was a pro at gaining peoples attention and praise. The Elder ran his tongue over his lower lip, as he flipped through the music on his old jukebox, narrowing his eyes as he tried to locate just the right song. When he finally did, he pressed the button, watching the mechanical arm lift the record, placing it on the turn table inside just before the sound of drums filled the shop. He began to slowly sway to the music, grabbing a hat he had on the coat rack, the Elder began to dance to the music, moving his hips and legs in such a way that suited the music._

_ Giving a more than amused grin, he kept up with the fast tempo of the music, his eyes lightning up, the action finally reaching his face with child like wonder, before he let a laugh rumble up through his massive chest. Falling back on the ground just before he jumped back up, he began to loose himself in the music, absolutely missing the sound of the shop doors opening. Trish went wide eyed when she looked upon the dancing Elder, her cheeks flushed as she watched sweat trickle down his muscles. She pressed her finger to her lips as she looked to Lady and Nero, wishing for them both to keep quiet._

_He had to turn away, his face going red as he tried to swallow that laugh that was quickly rising up in his throat. He had watched the elder from the beginning, his eyes glued to the way that muscular body moved with the pace of the music. But seeing Dante like this? This was so worthy for black mail. He pulled his camera from the small bag he held on his back, smirking widely as he squatted down infront of the window, holding the camera up as he began to film the elder. "This is so going on youtube.." He gave a chuckle, his eyes flickering red as he leant on the window, the frame slowly beginning to give way from years of breakage and just plain age._

_He pulled his arms away, shaking his head before he stood, staying close to the door as he continued to film the elder. "Damn window.." He leant on it again, slowly sliding foreward as the window suddenly collapsed, the young hunter falling into the shop face-first. He grunted, the camera slipping from his hands and slid helplessly towards the elder's feet. "Busted…"_

_"Shit…" Trish went wide eyed as she looked down at the boy, giving him a stern and yet worried glare. They were given a once in a lifetime chance to watch Dante dance and the boy messes it up by being seen. She shook her head before stilling, feeling a heated glare on her, she gulped, slowly looking up to find that the Elder had ceased dancing, sweat rolling down his body as he looked over his shoulder at them. Giving them both a vicious glare before he turned around, looking down at his feet at the camera. "Hn…so ya spyin' on me now?" Giving a shrug, he bent down, picking up the offending device before he strode over to the boy, bending down to give him a hand up. "If you wanted to dance with me kid…shoulda just asked instead of breakin'_

_ a window that you're now goin' to fix fer free." He gave a grin as he snatched the boy up, helping him to stand as he brushed off the broken glass. "Shit kid…when you fall, you don't do it gracefully do you?" His deep chuckle echoed throughout the room, dropping the camera back into the boys hands before he turned on his heel, walking back over to the jukebox, beginning to move to the music again. Hey…who cared if someone watched him dance…_

_Long as he was having fun right?_


End file.
